


Undercover feelings exposed

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69, Captain kink, F/M, Paris - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undercover Mission, two year mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can I request a super smutty image where reader and steve finally realize their feelings for one another on a super long mission and once they get back, they end up having sex at the readers place and it's like super fluffy but super smutty? Thanks:)</p>
<p>Y/n: your name<br/>y/l/n: your last name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover feelings exposed

I anxiously opened the door to my apartment as Steve hugged me from behind leaving wet kisses on my neck. Just as I managed to open the door Steve hastily pushes us in and closed the door. I turned around and his lips are on mine as he starts unbuttoning my jeans. I kicked off my shoes so I and yanked my jeans and underwear off. I was mentally thanking fury for this current situation. If it wasn't for the mission we volunteered to do we might not be hooking up right now. 

*Two years ago*

"Ok you guys have your stuff packed and your orders in this file. Good luck you two" fury said as he exited the office. I looked over at Steve and smiled.

"Are you ready to not see tony for the next two years?" Steve just started laughing. We were going on a undercover mission in Paris that requires us to be there for two years. Fury was actually asking for volunteers for this mission because it was going to be a long one. He didn't want to send people in who have families or lovers at home because he knew they're heads wouldn't be fully on the mission. So since I was single I automatically volunteered. I however didn't know that Steve also asked to go on the mission until today. 

"Yeah I need a break from his constant jokes. What about you are you excited for the mission?" 

"Yes I absolutely love Paris. I'm excited I get speak the language frequently now and just to be there for two years. Do you speak French?"

"No unfortunately, you're going to have to teach me"

"Don't worry Steve I've got you covered."

We arrived at our little apartment in Paris just before 7:00pm and we were starving. Luckily for us there was already food in the apartment so I just ended up cooking for us. After dinner we were hanging out in the cramped living room.

"So y/n what made you decide to take this mission" Steve asked while drinking a beer.

"Like I said earlier I really love Paris and getting to stay here even if it's in a tiny apartment is wonderful"

"So you don't have anyone waiting for you back home?"

"Nope" I began swirling my wine around in the glass. "What about you Steve why did you volunteer?"

"I wanted a change and what better way than a two year mission in another continent"

"So you also don't have anyone back home?"

"Nope" Steve glanced over "I have a question for you, how come we never hang out back in New York. I know we're team mates and all but I feel like I hardly know you" I looked up at him genuinely shocked because he was right. Besides team meetings and training sessions I've never hung out with Steve.

"I honestly don't know. I guess we're going to be hanging out now and get to know each other better now." 

"I'm looking forward to it y/n".

*earlier today*

"Can I tell you something?" Steve asked as he finished packing his bag.

"Yeah Steve of course" I zipped up my suitcase.

"I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed spending these two years with you and well there's no other way of saying this but I've have to fall in love with you." Was this really happening right now? I honestly tried hiding my feelings for him because I thought he didn't feel the same way. 

"Really ! ? ! ? Oh wow this is amazing because I feel the same way" 

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to say you only saw me as a friend" Steve started to scratch the back of his head. 

"It's impossible to only think of you as friend" I started walking towards him and placed my hands on his chest."I thought you only saw me as a friend" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Impossible. So will be my best girl?" 

"Yes" with that Steve smashed his lips onto mine, I licked his lower lip and he more than willingly parted his lips. I slipped my tongue in his mouth while his hand started to lower until he was holding onto my ass. Unfortunately just as we were about to go further my phone starts ringing. I signed as I pulled away and answered the call.

"Hello?" 

"Agent y/l/n the car is waiting for you and Captain Rogers outside"

"Alright thanks" I hung up and looked at Steve. "The car is here, how about we continue this back at my place when we land ?"

"I'm more than ok with that" Steve responded as he squeezed my ass before he started taking the luggage to the car.

*present*

As soon as Steve removed his pants and underwear I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I attached my lips to his neck as he had my pressed against the wall. He teased me with the tip of his cock before sliding into me.

"Oh god" I hid my face in buried in his neck as he thrusted slow but harshly in me. I started leaving hickeys all over his neck. "Mmmm the bedroom Steve"

Still inside me Steve made his way towards my bedroom, pausing a few times just so he could thrust into me. He fumbled a few times before he could open the door. 

"Steve" I whimpered as he gently tossed me on the bed and took off his shirt. I did the same and I couldn't help but blush when I noticed Steve staring at me. "What are you waiting for captain?" This caused Steve to pounce on the bed and began sucking on my nipple. I arched my back as I felt Steve's fingers playing with my clit. "Captain I want to taste you so bad please let me taste you" Steve's grew darker with lust before he flipped us.

"Turn around I want to taste you as well" I moved myself so I was now facing his erection. I kissed the tip before I took him in my mouth and began bobbing my head.

"Ahh y/n" Steve panted he attached his lips to my clit and began inserting two fingers inside me. I began moan around his cock as he began to pump his fingers faster inside me. "You like that y/n ?"

"Mmm yes captain. It feels so good" I began sucking on just his tip before I began to deep throat him. I didn't know how long I was going to last because I felt my orgasm coming. "Ahh captain ! ! ! " I began pumping his cock much faster as I was becoming undone with his tongue.

"Y/N" Steve shouted as he stated to cum on my neck. 

"Captain ! ! ! " I came after. While Steve was licking me clean I started to clean his cum from my neck with my fingers and began to suck on them. Steve tapped my ass indicating that he wanted me to turn around. Sitting up he took ahold of my waist and lifted me up enough so I was over his cock. Slowly he lowered me onto him and I began to rock my hips. I tilted my head back as he was holding onto me tight and started rocking into me faster.

"Ahh y/n you feel so good around my cock. Nice and tight" Steve began to to suck on my nipple again as I started bouncing on him. The sweet sound of skin slapping filled the room.

"Ohhhhhhh captain I'm going to cum can I cum on your cock" 

"Do it y/n, cum with me ahhh fuck" I felt Steve filling me up with cum causing me to orgasm again.

"Ahhhhhh a captain ! ! ! " I shouted, still bouncing on him harshly.

"Y/N" Steve growled as his fingers dug into my waist, milking his orgasm. Gradually he started to slow down until he stopped. After a while I got off of him and laid down. Steve soon followed and pulled a blanket over our bodies. I snuggled up next to Steve as he started playing with my hair.

"That was amazing , you were amazing y/n. I'm starting to regret not telling you sooner when we're were still on the mission. We could've had sex in Paris."

"Paris sex would of been amazing. We could always so back for vacation." I ran my fingers up and down is chest. 

"Yeah I'd like that. We could even buy a place over there and have a couple of kids, oh I'm so sorry I'm rushing this aren't I ? We haven't even together for a 24 hours and I'm already talking about move us to Paris and having kids" Steve started to feel embarrassed. 

"Haha it's more than ok Steve we technically have been "together" for two years. But we should probably go on actual dates before we even talk about kids" 

"Deal." Steve kissed my forehead. "Hey y/n"

"Yeah Steve"

"I didn't know you had a captain kink" Steve started to chuckle

"Shut up Steve I didn't hear you complaining"

"I love you too y/n"


End file.
